Little Wave, Big Ocean
by CharlieMelissa
Summary: To me district 4 was paradise! It was my own little slice of heaven, good people and a reasonable lifestyle. Yep living in district 4 was good, but I'm no longer in district 4, I'm now in some kind of twisted capitol nightmare training like crazy to get ready because ready or not the Hunger Games are coming to get me and there is no escape. The careers, my OC and a BIG TWIST
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I decided that I needed to do a complete rewrite on the first chapter because quite frankly I was embarrassed by what I had submitted so here is the new and improved Chapter 1 with extra background detail which is hopefully a lot easier to read. Sorry about the shameful quality of the first chapter I can't believe I submitted it. So obviously I own none of the Hunger Games Ideas or characters even though I really wish I did because it is pure GENIUS! However I do own all the OC's. Thanks for reading, please R&R it means a lot and helps inspire me to write.**

Chapter 1

To me District four was paradise! The sun shone almost constantly. It was a peaceful district surrounded mainly by the deep calming ocean, it had beaches of soft golden sand which slid in between your toes when you walked through it and huge white cliffs with deep caves and rock pools to go and explore. Then there was in land thousands of cute little pastel houses each belonging to one of the district citizens and all containing gardens with wonderful views of the coast or rich lush costal meadows. No one in district four was really poor because we helped one and other out, we were a caring community, we worked hard to provide the produce the capitol required, we respected those in the capitol and the peacekeepers and in return we were allowed to live a relatively easy life. Growing up in four you had limited career options, the majority worked as fishermen or in the factories preparing produce for shipping to the capitol, some worked as shopkeepers or as district officials like teachers or the justice building workers and there were even a few who worked as tourist consultants looking after the capitol citizens who visited to experience the luxury of a real coast from the comfort of their ridiculously expensive cliff top mansions. Life in district four was comfortable we all followed a similar routine waking early in the morning to go to work and returning late in the afternoon and spending time with our families often on the beach swimming or gathering around beach fires singing old sea shanties and telling stories of the times before the dark days of a land called America. There was no doubt about it living in district four was a pleasant experience. There was only one exception to this general rule and that was during the annual Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games was the one time of the year when families feared for the safety of their children. You see the Hunger Games were designed as a punishment for the rebellion that took place 74 years ago and as compensation for the trauma that our relatives caused the capitol each year we are required to send one child between the age of 12 and 18 to fight to the death in an arena until a lone victor remains. This year is the 74th annual Hunger Games and I was eligible for the reaping which took place a little over 8 hours ago now. I woke up this morning awake and raring to get to work on the little fishing boat having forgotten that due to the fact it was reaping day we had been given the day off and so instead of going back to sleep for another few hours I decided to go for a swim, the truth is I have never felt more free than I do when I am swimming its like all my cares drift away and it's just me and the water, there is no one but me and the marine life, it's a huge comfort. It takes me ten minutes to jog to the beach and by the time I get there my tanned skin is glistening with a faint coating of sweat so I don't hesitate to jump straight into the warm ocean to relax all of my muscles. When I finally feel ready I begin to swim, I swim as fast as I can for as long as I can occasionally diving down to the bottom of the ocean go explore the hidden world. It is on one of these diving expeditions that I find a half open shell with a huge perfect saltwater pearl inside which I take thinking it would go perfectly on a piece of leather cord to make a simple elegant necklace. With my treasure safely stored away I begin to swim again, I swim until I can swim no more, until my legs feel like dead weights and it hurts to move my arms in the expected rotation. I head back to the shore satisfied with myself and my work out. I know now it sounds silly but it made me feel better each reaping day to really push myself, it made me believe that I had a good level of fitness and so if I was picked for the games I would have a chance at survival. To be perfectly honest though I have no chance of winning the Hunger Games, I haven't trained all my life like the others from districts one and two all I can do is swim and fish.

Anyway back to this morning after drying off I forced myself to jog home to my awaiting parents. Upon entry I smelt the delicious aroma of mackerel grilling on the open fireplace and knew at once it was my mother who was to thank for this, sure enough there she sat in the rocking chair by the fire flipping the mackerel on the griddle pan. She looked serene her sun bleached honey blonde hair falling in perfect curls down to the bottom of her spine and her pale blue night dress just brushing the floor as she rocked in the chair humming to herself. My mother worked as a chef in the restaurant in the town square and I was truly blessed to have her cook my meals for me, some of my earliest memories are of my mother taking me and my older sister Oceana out across the district teaching me what could be foraged to make delicious meals and the racing me back to our house where we would spend the afternoon cooking together so that supper was ready for when my father arrived home. It was our tradition on reaping day, the whole family would eat breakfast together in front of the fire chatting so that if the worst possible thing happened and one of us got reaped we would have a good memory to cling on to. This year it was only me with my name in the reaping bowl, Oceana has been safe for the past few years she moved out late last year because she needed space so that her and her husband could start their own family, which if the huge pregnancy belly is anything to go by is going very well, and so this year it was just be me and my parents sharing the breakfast. Breakfast was a quiet affair and quite rushed as I got back later than expected, in fact there was barely time for me to have a wash and get ready before we had to leave for the reaping. I had been given one of Oceana's old reaping dresses, a simple scoop necked pale green dress which came three quarters of the way down to my knees and gathered at the waist slightly, I left my honey blonde hair down letting it fall around my waist in loose waves and slipped on my pumps hoping desperately that I didn't look too ridiculous. All too soon it was time to leave for the town square and I walked the entire way hand in hand with my parents before having to leave to be signed in by what can only be described as the world's most unfriendly peacekeeper. After having by blood taken I walked over to join the other 17 year olds and waited for the ceremony to begin.

I didn't have to wait too long though as just five minutes later district four's newest escort Orchid Holloway walked out onto the stage. What could I say about Orchid? Well not a lot nice to be frank. She looked absolutely ridiculous, she had turquoise hair that fell in huge poofy crinkles down to just below her shoulders and massively elongated golden eyelashes, her skin seemed to be tinted gold and she was wearing what could only be described as the most horrible suit in the world, a fluorescent orange jacket and skirt accompanied by a purple blouse and a huge pair of purple heels. She looked about thirty although with all the capitol surgeries there was no telling how old she was. She spoke up quickly in an incredibly high pitched, annoying, squeaky voice with far too much enthusiasm for anyone's liking. "Good Morning, Good morning, good morning and welcome to the District four tribute reapings for the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games" she paused for dramatic effect as if she expected us to cheer or clap or something, "So before we start we have a super super special treat for you, it's a video brought all the way from the Capitol. Ooh aren't you lucky so without further ado I present the history of the Hunger Games". What came next was the exact same film we get the 'privilege' of watching each year, some tedious propaganda film designed to scare all the children so that the reapings are more exciting, it's long and tedious but somehow I get through it and then we're back to little miss squeaky voice. "Oh how brilliant was that film, I just love that. Anyway you know what time it is, it's time to select the tributes and I think we'll start with the ladies this year" Well that was a pointless comment because we always, I repeat always start with the ladies draw you know I just found myself a way to make this more entertaining I'll just make some internal sarcastic comment to everything stupid she says. "And our lucky tribute is… Marina Adva" that was the moment I realised I was going to die, I took a deep breath held my head up high and walked up to the stage hoping that no one would notice the shaking hands or the sudden paleness of my skin. It was a surprisingly short and easy trip up to the stage a pleasant surprise which however was soon countered by another stupid question, "Hello dear so you must be Marina, are you excited?" I couldn't help myself it was too tempting to make a comment even though I knew it would make my mentor hate me which wasn't productive. "Oh you know I'm just thrilled you know over the moon" I finished the remark by rolling my eyes at her as she looked at me with disgust before carrying on, "and now for our brave male tribute I wonder who it will be…. Reef Maclean, where are you Reef? Come on up here". Movement started in the 16 year olds pen and then a small but muscular boy came stumbling up onto the stage shaking visibly but still managing to look dignified, he wasn't given the chance to make a comment. Orchid decided to wrap things up like an announcer at a boxing ring "Ladies and gentlemen of District four lets have a round of applause for your tributes" the cheer was answered by a slow but polite round of applause before we were ushered into the justice building.

The room I was put in was dark, the huge royal blue drapes had been drawn across the window blocking the outside world from sight, I wasn't sure how I felt about that upon entry however now with the benefit of hindsight I am glad I couldn't see the district because I wouldn't have been able to hold myself together watching all of the district citizens leave the square or to see all of the families reuniting, hugging each other with relief filled faces. The bottom half of the walls were clad in dark wood which I believe was mahogany, the top half in golden wall paper with delicate pearl coloured shells on, and the floor was a cream carpet with thick pile that felt like walking on clouds. The furniture was luxurious, elegant yet simple and made of the same wood as the walls and the same material as the drapes and in any other circumstance I would have been in awe of having such a spectacularly luxurious place within the rustic beauty of our district. However there was a reason I was in that room and that was to say goodbye to my family, well it wasn't really just saying goodbye infact we never even uttered the word. I remember my mother and father and Oceana all piling into the room, my mother had tear stained cheeks and my father looked like he had aged a good ten years in the past half an hour and Oceana she looked like she had the weight of the world held on her shoulders. They sat there hugging me for the three minutes in what can only be described as an awkward uncomfortable emotional tangle, the only words that were spoken were by my sister as she was ushered from the room, the sincerity of her words still haunt me, "do what you have to, come home, this baby needs her auntie". Then they were gone and I was left on my own to wait for the next stage in my long drawn out death ceremony.

A surprisingly short wait as no more than five minutes later I am being led from the room down through the justice building corridors into a decidedly less grand area which I presume is where the district staff work and not where those on official business from the capitol reside during their visit. We walked in complete silence for a good five minutes before reaching a door which opened into a small service yard where a solitary sleek black car stood waiting with three occupants already inside. The driver looked incredibly stern, he appeared incredibly professional but blank of any emotion, I suppose if you had to drive at least one child to their death each year you would be, emotional attachment would destroy me. The peacekeeper in front had opened the door to the back of the car and gestured for me to enter, I did so reluctantly I would have preferred to have walked to the station to walk through my district one last time, to have seen the ocean. I ended up being sat on the left hand side of Orchid who had decided that we hadn't already gone through enough trauma and so we must endure her bitching about other people in the capitol and telling us what a treat we were in for. Trust me it wasn't easy to put up with, there were several times that I thought about breaking the window and jumping out even though it would undoubtedly end in incredible pain and serious injury. We arrive at the station just ten minutes later, crowds of reporters swarming the car the second it pulled to a stop just ten metres from the biggest, sleekest train I had ever seen in my life it was a dull silver with huge futuristic doors, it appeared to be a prison on wheels and in some ways it was. The door had been opened harshly jolting me from my thoughts as I was told to get out and onto the train by yet another peacekeeper. They weren't the usual peacekeepers from our district either, they were complete strangers who were more severe and less personable, almost like robots, robots that you had to obey and so I climbed out of the car and climbed aboard the train. Before I entered the carriage I turned to take my last long look at district four, because the next time I return to the district it will be in a coffin. I headed into the train as I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes and I realised for the first time that this is real, it is actually happening to me.

The train carriage was ten times more luxurious than the justice building, there were dark hard wood floors and the same wood panelled half way up the walls, the rest of the walls were coated in a thick deep red wall paper which had delicate burgundy flowers dotted around it. The furniture was in the same dark wood with intricate carvings and the cushions and seat pads were plump and soft all in either deep reds or golds, but the thing that caught my attention the most was the grand dining table piled high with every food I had ever tasted in my life plus so many more foods that I couldn't wait to try. I was brought out of yet another trance like state by the sound of someone clearing their throat and I spun round to meet the owner of the noise and found myself standing face to face with the legendary Finnick Odair. "Well aren't you a looker, I take it you're Marina and just incase you don't know I'm Finnick" I was shocked by the comment he made I mean sure I don't think I'm ugly but a compliment on my looks from Finnick Odair it's just beyond anything I could ever imagine. I was unsure as to what he wanted me to say and so I just muttered a small hi back. "So" he had continued "I'm your mentor this year only your mentor and my priority is to get you out of these games alive." Wow this is new normally the tributes had mentors the same sex as them so this was new territory for both of us. "Now our first goal is to get you into the career pack and to do that I need to know your strengths." We had carried on with the conversation like this for a good half an hour, me telling Finnick about my fishing skills and the ability to use spears and tridents that came with that, I told him about my mother taking me out foraging as a child and so I was able to find edible plants and about the fact that I either went for a run or a swim every day so I wasn't too unfit, I also told him that I was sure that I wouldn't be able to kill anyone unless they were about to kill me. He in turn told me that the skill were excellent and that I was almost definitely guaranteed a place in the career pack but that I would have to act like I enjoyed the thought of the hunt and the kill, he also told me that who joined the career pack was decided on the train after the replay of the reapings, he said that once everyone was in bed him Mags and the mentors from districts one and two would all meet up in one of the carriages to confirm the career alliance. I also found out that tomorrow morning I would be expected to have breakfast with the tributes from one and two and that we would have to decide on a pack leader, I told him I had no intention of putting myself up for that role. When we had finished with our conversation I grabbed a plate of food and headed off to my room to eat in peace before we had to watch the reapings.

At about nine o clock in the evening we all settle down in the living carriage in front of the television, the train had picked up the last tributes about half an hour ago and we were now headed for the capitol and so I could be sure that no matter what districts accommodation you went into this would be the common sight. At exactly 21:05 the screen went black and the capitol emblem was broadcast in gold with the peace treaty being read out in the background detailing why we had the Hunger Games as if anyone needed reminding. Then all of a sudden the screen flickered to life to reveal Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith sat behind a desk welcoming us to the replay of the reapings for the 74th Annual Hunger Games they made jokes for god knows how long before deciding enough was enough and moving on to commentate over the top of the reapings. District one was first and with it brought a 17 year old girl called Glimmer, she had long blonde hair and big green eyes and a figure to die for muscular yet feminine, she strutted up to the stage in such a confident way that I felt that she must be sure she was a good contender. Her partner is also 17 and called Marvel, he was tall with curly brown hair, brown eyes and quite thin for a trained tribute he was muscular but not in a physically threatening way but the look in his eyes was so imposing it made me instantly want to cower away, infact I did shrink down in my seat a little. Next up were the tributes from district two and the other two unknown members of the career pack. A 16 year old girl named Clove was selected first and she ran up onto the stage practically bouncing with glee as she rejected all those who volunteered to take her place, she was short, thin with medium length really dark brown hair which was pulled back into a neat ponytail, her dark brown eyes appeared to be almost black and shone with malice, if anyone had dared to doubt her ability to be a victor at such a young age that look would certainly put them in their place. Along side her was an 18 year old who wasn't quite as tall as the district 1 guy but had at least three times the amount of muscle mass, his short blonde hair was spiked and his blue eyes oozed excitement as he lunged forward to volunteer for the 12 year old who was picked first time. The rest of the tributes were probably either on par with me or a lot weaker, I don't consider them to be much of a threat which is why I will have such a problem with killing them. One girl though caught my eye, the girl from five, she was average height and thin with bright forest green eyes which completely contrasted her orange hair, physically she was of no threat to me but the cool calculating and sly auora that she gave off made me think she would be one to watch out for.

At the end of the program I excuse myself having had enough for one day, anyway there isn't much that I can do now it is all down to Finnick to get me a place in the careers and then I have to start working. I slip into my room kicking off my pumps and enjoying the feel of the thick soft carpet beneath my bare feet, next I remove my reaping dress replacing it with the incredibly unpractical, short red strappy silk nightdress provided by the capitol. Apparently preserving your dignity is an overrated phenomenon and incredibly unfashionable these days as it covers no where near enough of my body for my personal comfort falling just a quarter of the way down my thighs and exposing the majority of my chest with its plunging neckline. I climb into bed disconcerted and incredibly self conscious in the hope of getting a good nights rest, however I doubt sleep will come easily tonight.

**So that is chapter one take two please let me know what you think by taking the time to review, it is really appreciated! Thanks for reading I am hoping to update again soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone so thanks for reading this, so I am trying to show how the career pack is formed in this chapter and I have made the careers seem more human in this chapter but it is important for the story line! Plus I think they are just misunderstood and I LOVE the careers they are my favourite movie characters! So anyway on with chapter 2, I was a bit disappointed that I haven't had any reviews yet so I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to leave one at the end because I don't want to waste my time if no one wants to read this. Any way thanks again and I hope you enjoy it! Xx**

Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning to the sound of the huge solid train wheels thundering along the steel tracks feeling incredibly refreshed after a surprisingly peaceful nights sleep. As much as I find the capitol way of life so far to be over the top and far too extravagant for my taste, I will give them this their beds are wonderful, soft and comfortable lying here now just staring at the ceiling I feel safe, like I'm in a protective cocoon and right here right now nothing can touch me. Infact the only time I have felt anymore safe whilst being alone is when I'm swimming. On the subject of swimming today is the first day I have woken up without the sea, I can't go on my morning swim today and I feel almost lost, my routine has been altered and I don't like it. I hope the capitol have some form of water for me to swim in because frankly I won't be very friendly if they deprive me of that. Right now though I will have to take the closest thing I can get and that is a good long shower. I climb out of bed and pad over to the bathroom eager to get the ridiculous capitol nightdress off and submerge myself in the hot steaming water in order to wash all of the grime and trauma of yesterday away! Unfortunately it isn't going to be easy as the shower is ridiculous, the control panel has at least eighty buttons on it each with different symbols and tiny script underneath detailing each of the different scents and treatments to choose from, it is going to take me the whole day to read the controls let alone pick what I want. It takes a good five minutes of scouring the panel to find what I hope are the buttons for warm water, pearl infused shampoo and something called natural sea breeze body wash I close my eyes and hoping for the best I step into the cubicle. Almost straight away I get hit with jets of thick electric blue gel, rich light cream foam and luxuriously steaming water which is not an entirely unpleasant experience but deep down I would still prefer the simplicity of being sat in the little tin bath in front of the fire back in district four listening to the waves hit the beach. Still this is all I have and the salty fresh scent of the sea being emitted by the blue gel is better than nothing… God knows how long I stand there with my mind completely blank, allowing myself to be cleaned, coated in shampoo and rinsed again relishing the comfort that I get from the water hitting my body it has to be at least an hour of bliss. Unfortunately though all good things must come to an end and apparently I have had enough comfort for one day as I am brought back to reality by a harsh, rough knocking at the door causing me to bolt out of the shower and search frantically for a towel. Of course this is the capitol train though so nothing could be so simple, the only towel in the entire oversized bathroom was a small hand towel, I grabbed it wrapping it around my body in such a way that I was just about decent enough to open the door however movement was pretty much out of the question. I pad over the door and open it just enough to make out Finnick on the other side, apparently he can make me out as well though as he begins to chuckle lightly. "Oh I'd forgotten what it was like to discover all the capitol contraptions for the first time." He talks as if it is some kind of right of passage, not one that I am particularly looking forward to though capitol contraptions sounds a little too sinister for my liking. I find myself willing any other thought to pop into my head just to stop my overactive imagination dreaming up all kinds of weird torture devices the capitol may try and use on me, however my new thought isn't much of an improvement as it leaves me incredibly self conscious… oh my god I have just realised that I am stood here talking to the dreamy Finnick Odair wearing nothing but a towel, I must look like a complete fool! I am broken by my reverie by a hand waving in front of my face "Hello earth to Marina are you there, hmm Marina it lacks a little something! You my friend need a nickname. What does your name mean?" I'm still shocked when I answer I'm quite embarrassed that I have to admit that I have no idea what Marina means but that Adva translated into English is little wave. He smiles at me "Perfect, well then little wave we have visitors waiting for you more specifically your new allies are waiting for you so get dressed quickly and come and join us, I've laid something out on the bed for you wear make sure you wear it first impressions are very important!" he turned to leave and I began to shut the door when his hand got in the way "oh and try touching the silver orb by the shower for your little towel problem," he winked at me and walked out of my room laughing. One thing I have noticed about my mentor in a very short space of time is that he is always laughing and incredibly positive, it makes me glad that I have him to support me through this. However I'm not sure about his silver orb solution but at this stage in time I am willing to try anything to save me the humiliation of turning up to breakfast looking incapable of getting ready all by myself. I reach out to touch the suspicious silver object not sure what to expect and after taking a deep breath I push my hand the remaining distance making contact with the smooth sphere. It wasn't cold as I had expected it to be, it was warm and the second I touched it I felt these weird shock like impulses course through my body and instantly all the water evaporated leaving my body dry, my skin soft and my hair in it's natural waves falling in an organised blonde mass down to my waist. Ready to face the day I pull on the underwear that had been conveniently hung on the back of the door for me. The next task was to psyche myself up ready to wear whatever Finnick had put out for me I had a horrible gut feeling that I wasn't going to like it.

Note to self, I should always trust my gut instincts, waiting for me when I entered my bedroom was a short white floaty one shouldered dress. I pulled it over my head deciding to trust Finnick, it fell to just over an inch above my knee with the one long sleeve floating down to match the length of the body. The hems were lined with a shimmering silver fabric it was beautiful, yet subtle the perfect dress for a posh day out. Don't get me wrong it was an incredible dress, but I couldn't help feeling it belonged on someone like Glimmer at a grand event like a ball not on me whilst I go to breakfast, I slip on the white pumps by the door and heading out the room towards the dining car.

As I head down the hallway towards the carriage I start to think that I must be in the wrong place as all I can hear is complete silence, still I carry on walking and turn the corner to find a huge group of people sat in two groups at the two dining tables all stoic and looking bored. At the one table were the other tributes who appeared to be sizing each other up, at the other was a group of adults. I recognised all but six of the people who by the looks of it must be the other district mentors and escorts, wow what a friendly bunch I thought to myself as I walked over to the dining table and sat in the free seat next to reef and opposite the boys from one and two. The silence was interrupted first by my wonderfully annoying escort Orchid and her daily session of what can I have a go at Marina for today. "Marina, how nice of you to join us you know I only told you yesterday about the importance of manners and punctuality and here you are now, over ten minutes late having made all of our guests wait. Do you know how unbelievably rude that is? At least you managed to dress appropriately, that makes one of my tributes who can obey a dress code." She looked pointedly at a scowling reef who was wearing a very casual outfit that made him look as if he was going to work out. I laughed sarcastically at her comments and rolled my eyes at her getting a very pointed glare in return, like I cared about manners when I was about to enter the most uncivilised competition in the world, I'll tell you one thing though if looks could kill they would be needing a new district four tribute right about now. Refusing to reply to her I turned back to the occupants of the table who were now all staring at me like I had suddenly sprouted an extra head and antennae. Deciding to try and make the situation less awkward I introduced myself at the same time as heaping pieces of fresh fruit into a bowl and pouring a bit of natural yoghurt onto them. After brief name introductions the silence resumed until all of a sudden Cato spoke up. "Is that all your having? Not much of a career are you? All good careers know they have to get enough energy from their meal, where is the energy from that? Mind you looking at you I'd probably say that you aren't going to be able to do much are you, I suppose we could keep you around as a cook for a while or something but you'll be the first to go." The rest of the group including Reef burst out laughing, the comments didn't hurt me but the fact that everyone including my district partner, the one person I am meant to be able to trust, thought I was a joke that made me angry. I don't know what compelled me to do what I did next but I don't regret it, I picked up my knife and slammed it down next to Cato's arm pinning it to the table, I smiled sweetly at him and said "I wouldn't be so sure of that".

For some incredibly weird and inconceivable reason my action gained me the respect of the rest of the group and the rest of the breakfast was filled with chatting, comparing skills, swapping stories and making fun of one another. By the time the others had to leave I could consider them my friends, well all except for Reef who hadn't said a word the entire time, I couldn't help but wonder what his problem was. The district two tributes left first with their mentors who I had learned were called Brutus and Enobaria and who had taught Cato and Clove at the training academy back in two. I said goodbye to them both and got a promise from Clove to teach me how to use knives properly so that the next time I wanted to threaten Cato I knew where on the body to hit him without causing too much damage. I watched them play fighting with each other as they headed back to their accommodation. Then it was time to say goodbye to Glimmer and Marvel and their mentors Cashmere and Gloss, I was so surprised when Glimmer gave me a hug goodbye that I jumped in fright, I thought tributes weren't meant to be that close that they felt comfortable enough with hugging each other. When Marvel came up and hugged me I was a little more prepared and so I didn't jump which was a relief as he left he called back to me "I'll see you at the tribute parade. Oh and if you can't find me just look for the irresistible sex god." I laughed that boy was such a comedian but now it was my go and for once I had a comeback so I shouted after him "and will he know where you are? Hey marvel that sounds a bit too complicated for me, what about you find me I'll be the one dressed as a fish!" I closed the door and headed back to watch TV until we reached the capitol. I had only met the others once but it was already almost impossible to imagine any one of them dying, I loved them too much, they were my new surrogate family. That thought was too upsetting to dwell on and so with a few tears in my eyes I settled down to watch some ridiculous Capitol love drama knowing that in just a few hours I would be at my new temporary home.

**Thanks for reading guys please review and I will try to update soon! Xx**


End file.
